


The Time Between

by TheRatLover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All credit goes to the proper owners, F/M, I only own the story, Unless I say Original Characters (OC)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRatLover/pseuds/TheRatLover
Summary: Jesse McCree had been on the run his whole life. On the run from his life, on the run from the authorities, on the run from ganks, and on the run from Overwatch. It had been terrible after the Petras Act, ceasing all activities from Overwatch. All members were to be caught and arrested for their participation but all had ran away and hid from the world, knowing that there had been a mistake. As for McCree, he went back to Santa Fe, New Mexico, hiding in the shadows and trying to live a normal life. He was still on the market, just as a mercenary or hired gun. That job got him from place to place, usually living off the side of the street, keeping warm with the clothing he had. He didn’t believe anything else exciting would happen to his life, just was going with the flow. For his 28 years of his life, he had been through a lot. He had been in the Deadlock gang, then recruited (more or less) into Blackwatch, then thrown back out into the real world at 25. Now he was homeless, with amazing gun skills, and barely scraping by. It was tough, but others had been through more. McCree just had to stay tough. It was a pretty boring life, until the girl walked in.





	1. The Runaway and the Hired Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the history part is a bit off, and the ages are assumed. For this story, I assume that Overwatch broke off around when McCree was around early 20s, such as 22, 24. This story takes place when McCree is about 28 and Sombra is 21. Their age difference is 7, so I made sure that stays consistent.  
> Though for this story, this is a rewrite of my original McCree x Sombra work, but I'm not sure if I should do a sibling story or a romance story. I think I'll probably steer towards romance but I'll try my best to keep it in one direction. (Let me know what you would like their relationship to be, I'm really not sure about which direction I want to take them in right now)  
> **Important: I'm probably going to keep the updates around 3 days apart so I have time for my other stories. **  
> Also, none of these characters are mine unless said OC. I only claim rights to the written story, not characters. Thank you!

McCree was walking through Santa Fe, keeping his hat directly above his eyes, making sure no one could recognize his face. He had gotten up early today from the pungent smell of puke just around the corner from where he was sleeping. It only helped to wake McCree up and give him a major headache from exerted force and the aromatic smell. 

McCree entered the shop, hearing the bell ring on the door as it swung close. As McCree looked around the shop, he had noticed the shop had only one customer: a girl (possibly in her teens) on a computer, looking very much invested into whatever was showing on the screen. She wore cargo shorts with a loose t-shirt, leaving her hair to brighten up. Her hair was bright purple and draped over the side of her face, only reaching about her shoulder length. 

McCree shouldn’t pay attention to her, she wasn’t that suspicious. McCree went and ordered his usual coffee drink, earning a slight nod of acknowledgement from the barista. 

After paying for his order, McCree sat in the opposite side as the girl on the computer, keeping little attention to her actions. She was pretty laid back, and her fingers were flying over the keyboard. McCree received his drink and sat there, waiting to see if there was any jobs he could pick up or anyone he could help.

* * *

The day had been relatively slow, only had manual labor jobs and some few odd ones. It was nearing sun set when some action came around. McCree was just about done for the day, standing up and stretching his stuff muscles. Suddenly, the cafe door rang once again, signalling that there were customers. As McCree looked it, it was very obvious that these were not the normal customers. They were two people, mainly dressed in dark colors, sporting bulky trench coats (just like the typical bad-guy look).

They walked up to the girl on the computer, and called out to her in a gruff voice. 

They were talking pretty quietly, looking over their shoulders very nonchalantly, but carefully. The girl didn’t seem to want to go back, flashing signs of fear and terror from her eyes, something only McCree would see. She quickly dug in her pockets and faked that she had lost something but pulled out her fists and hit the man in front of her, trying to run away.

The other man rough handled the girl, wrapping his arm around her midsection before she could escape. The man was about to walk off with her when he received a quick palm strike to his chin, which had enough force to knock the man out. He sunk to the ground quickly and unexpectedly, causing the other man to look up in a quick flash of shock, but started to take out his gun. Before the man could even aim his gun, McCree’s fist flew from his pancho, also knocking the man unconscious. 

McCree looked around at his work, noticing some of the chairs were broken in the shop, earning a sigh of annoyance and walked up the owner. He dug in his pockets to find whatever change he had and gave it to the owner, hoping it would cover the damages. The owner didn’t say anything, but knew this might be a normal. So the owner just told McCree not to come back and stir trouble.

_ Well, there goes the cafe spot. _

McCree turned around and walked out of the shop, never turning back. He walked aimlessly, turning every corner and stopping once at a lamp post to get a quick smoke in before heading back inside. He had noticed it, he wasn’t exactly brain dead, but he knew he was being tailed. Not really good, but still being tailed. He put out his smoke and started walking again, hoping to find out his follower. He took a turn into an alleyway, about a block away from his usual sleeping spot, and hid next to a broken car. McCree heard some light steps, a slight muttered curse from a woman’s voice, then some heavier steps, getting louder and louder. 

When he saw the leg of the person, he pulled them down and took his peacekeeper out, making sure the person got the message. But instead of anyone dangerous, he saw the girl from the coffee shop, holding her computer and looking petrified at his gun. He was about to chastise her about following him when she suddenly pushed up against him and covered his mouth, earning a small string of cuss words before he started hearing what she heard: several steps and hushed voices talking. Two people started having a conversation, unbeknownst to their listeners. 

“Where did she go?” 

“Does it look like I know where she went? She just went down several of turns and POOF, she disappeared.”

“Man, if we don’t get her back, the leader won’t be happy.”

“Brrr, let's not think of that. I don’t want to learn what he can do, first hand.”

Then their footsteps began again and faded away. Once both McCree and the girl had heard them no more, the girl let McCree talk again. 

“Little missy, what do you think you are doing??? I could have shot you if I wasn’t anymore careful than I already am!” McCree yelled muffled, still trying not to drive attention towards them. 

“Sir, I just need some help getting away from those people. From the shop, I know you are good. I have money, just give me the amount and I’ll pay you! Please sir!” The girl pleaded. 

_ Well, I do need the money and I don’t know how long I will be out in the streets. Might as well, just a guard job this time. _

“Alrighty missy, do you have a place to stay or anywhere to go?”

“Yes, I do. I have some money if we need to use it as well.”

“Okay then. Lead the way. Also, what’s your name?”

The girl stopped moving for a bit, biting her lip a bit, pondering something. 

“My name is Sombra. And thank you.”


	2. Action and Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a filler and more of an action part of the story. It will build on more in the later chapters. Promise you'll get a bit of progress romantically in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading

They had been walking around for a bit in silence, neither of them were speaking. She was being quiet so McCree assumed that he should be on the lookout if they run into any more people who were after her. 

Finally after all the turns, they reached a little inconspicuous shack and entered inside it. They carefully looked outside, double checking to make sure no one was following them. 

When they didn’t see anyone after a good 5 minutes of silence, they finally let go of their breathe. McCree chose to relax on a recliner, getting a decent place to sit after sleeping on the streets for a while. Sombra had dropped her bag of her computer off on the table and immediately started using it, fingers flying over the keyboard once more. 

McCree sat in silence, exhausted from his day already, and was nearly falling asleep before Sombra cleared her voice. 

“Sir, there are some blankets in the closet and there are better places for you to sleep in, like a bed or a couch.”

McCree nodded his head but decided that the recliner was the best spot to react in case something happened. 

“McCree. Call me McCree.”

He just dipped his hat lower over his eyes and closed them. McCree heard her stand up and walk away, but then came back and draped something over McCree. He felt warmer and was appreciated but fell deep into sleep. 

* * *

McCree woke up with a jolt, heart pounding and sweat pouring from his hair. He sat up in the recliner, breathing deeply and catching his breath.

“Bad dream?”

McCree looked up to see Sombra offering him a cup of something that smelled like coffee. McCree accepted the offer and took the cup in his hands, smelling and confirming that it was indeed coffee. He drank all of the coffee in one swig and it cleared him from his nightmare, reenergizing him. 

Sombra had been in purple sweats with a white shirt, a bit different from the day before hand. After handing McCree his coffee, Sombra had walked back to the table to where her computer was, same as the day before.

McCree stood up and stretched his body which popped and snapped at his position from sleeping. After clearing up all the sore spots, he walked over and stood behind Sombra, watching who knows what (McCree isn’t really a computer guy). 

“So, you some computer nerd or something? You really know your stuff?”

“Eh, you can say. I’m up and coming in the world. I’ve got many people that would like me to work for them but I’m still thinking.”

McCree was pretty satisfied with that answer and understood the guard situation he was in. He asked about the bathroom and quickly went in to wash up. He trimmed his beard and fixed his hair, making himself look presentable in front of the young gal. 

_ Pretty cute but this is a job. Once I’m done, I won’t see her again. Keep your head in the game Jesse, don’t do anything rash. _

McCree walked out of the restroom and sat at the table with Sombra. He took out his gun and started taking it apart, cleaning the shells and trigger. 

“So, what should I be looking forward to?” McCree asked. 

“We will be most likely hunted with no prejudice, as long as I get back to them. So possibly gun mens, mercenaries, snipers, kidnappers, trackers, that such. You look like you know how to deal with them, being in the cowboy get up. Just be wary of gun fire, possible hired gangs, and we will most likely have to run from our living situation. They make fast with tracking. We can probably stick in this place for only a couple of days before we have to travel under the cover of night.”

McCree didn’t know he was THIS deep. Well, after those men in black yesterday, he should’ve figured; their guns weren’t the usual picked up from the gangs but were spoofed up and looked like recent models. 

McCree nodded his head towards her, signifying his understanding. 

“If you are hungry, you can look in the fridge. Take whatever. I’ll be going shopping to stack up again soon.”

She pointed behind her to where the fridge was, never breaking contact with her computer.

_ She must be really that good to be on the computer for most of the time I know her.  _

McCree scavenged around her fridge, getting several leftovers and eating it. He didn’t really have a big appetite from being homeless for a while, so he was getting a bit skinny. He would like to eat as much as he could contain, but he had a job to currently do. Didn’t want to be sick in the middle of a job. Speaking of which…

“Hey, Sombra. You said you would pay me whatever. How does ten billion sound? Leave it or take it? ( **A/N: I just assumed $100k is the new inflated $1k, so $10 billion is just $100k in irl, or present day, money** )”

Her eyes slightly enlarged at the number, knowing it was quite a big chunk of her money right now. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her right index and thumb, signifying slight stress. 

“Okay, but you better do your job well. I’m not paying you just to leave me dead in the alleyway.”

_ Alrighty, that settles me for food and a small place to live once I’m done with this. _

McCree sat back down at the table, counting his bullets and cleaning his gun while Sombra still sat on her computer. 

_ At least today is a nice day… _

Rasp Rasp Rasp

_ I just had to say it, huh. _

Sombra immediately hid behind a couch, signalling for McCree to open the door. 

McCree opened the door, revealing a man in plain clothing. He didn’t seem to be any dangerous but McCree knew better. He could see it in his eyes. Battle scarred. 

“Hello there! I was informed that a criminal was seen entering this house. Maybe you have seen her. Here is a picture.”

He hands over a picture of Sombra, just wearing a suit of some sort with purple highlights down the side and purple lights illuminating from her fingertips.

“Uh no, I have not sir. Thank you and have a nice day.” McCree gave the picture back and closed the door. He stayed near the door, listening for any movement. Sombra stayed down near the couch, waiting for McCree to give her any signal. 

McCree was almost about to give her the ‘ok’ signal before something was thrown in the window. McCree quickly saw it was a grenade, and dived towards the grenade, catching it and throwing it out with extraordinary speed. Just as it exited the house, the grenade exploded, harming a bit of the external structure.

“Get up Sombra. It’s obvious they found this hideout. I thought you said a few days…” McCree told Sombra, who immediately started packing her things. 

“Jeez, who tipped them off… Or who is tracking us…” McCree mumbled to himself, keeping his peacekeeper out. He was rotating the chamber when he saw a quick flash of light. He ducked down and the spot behind him tore up, evidence of a sniper and a heavy gun. 

“Keep low Sombra. They have a sniper up on the building.”

Sombra nodded, getting closer to the floor. She continued gathering her stuff while McCree fired off some shots on those he could see. 

Sombra had called over to McCree, telling him of the back entrance. McCree lead the exit, opening up to seven enemies with their guns pulled out. 

It was seeming a bit dire for the duo, but McCree knew what time it was.

“It’s high noon…”

“What are you saying, you wacko of a cowb-”

McCree fired six bullets from his gun, landing perfect headshots and killing six men. The last man hesitated a bit after seeing how fast his comrades fell but was killed as well after McCree rolled towards him and shot an effective head shot. 

Sombra stood aghast, staring at the now dead bodies. At least she knew she was paying top money for the top guard, even if it was a one man army. 

They stepped over the dead bodies and ran away, keeping close to each other. 

“Thank you McCree. You saved me back there. Though I don’t think we need to kill them.” Sombra said solemnly. 

“You’re welcome. And killing is just easier for me. I’m used to it. Unless you don’t want me to.”

Sombra nodded quietly, then became quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay with this series even with my time in between the updates. Don’t forget, about 3 or 4 days in between each update. Thank you again!


	3. What gang is after you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree and Sombra settle into a motel, camping out for a little bit. McCree has several problems, and some of them aren't really big...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to those who commented last chapter: Spades and temptingnoon! Thank you! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

They had been roaming around a bit, sticking to the alleyways to make sure they don’t get sniped or seen. After an hour or two, the two had calmed down after no shots had been made towards them.

“Whew, I’m gonna need to restock on ammo soon. Where to next Sombra?”

Sombra brought out her laptop and started typing on it again, making a loud amount of noise from just clicking on her keyboard.

“Umm, there is a hotel near here, just several miles. In walking distance, don’t worry.”

McCree gave a soft hum in response and started to walk again. He followed Sombra, making several turns here and there, then ending up in an alleyway, away from the sweltering heat of Santa Fe.

McCree was following Sombra when suddenly, he saw a very faint flash of light from possibly 30 buildings away. McCree quickly pushed the her out of the way, feeling his arm jerk back quickly and fell to the ground. Sombra looked back in horror as she saw McCree fall back, ducking down in cover first. She tried calling over to him but McCree was just trying to play dead for a bit.

McCree looked from where the shot was and still saw the flash. He rolled over and the ground flew into the sky, the bullet coming at high velocity. McCree and Sombra were together but McCree was temporarily disabled, not able to feel his left arm.

“McCree, are you okay?!?? Let me lo-”

McCree covered Sombra’s mouth, keeping her quiet and told her to be quiet.

“Nothing permanent but you have to be quiet.”

They stuck to the shadows and continued on, keeping even more lookouts from snipers. They couldn’t let their guard down, not even for one second. They finally travelled where they needed to and went inside their rented room. Sombra closed the blinds and turned the lights on, getting a better look at McCree.

McCree sat down on the bed and revealed his shot arm. Sombra was in a bit of shock as it turned out that McCree’s left arm was robotic, but now dead from the shot.

McCree took his arm off and laid it on the bed, ruffling his hair with his right hand.

“Ugh, I hope you can fix this. My only extra for the meantime and I don’t exactly have enough money to buy a new one.”

Sombra looked at his broken arm and nodded, knowing that this is a tough repair but doable. Sombra doubled checked McCree and noticed his eyes were stung by some pain.

She looked at him and saw some blood spots staining his shirt, right at his ribs.

“Take off your shirt.”

McCree looked a bit puzzled but realized what she was going for after she pointed at the blood spots. He took off his shirt and pancho, leaving only his fit body.

Sombra could see the bullet wound on his body, cutting a bit deep but not bleeding profusely. She fixed him up, stopped the bleeding and wrapped it up in bandages, relieving some pain from McCree.

“Thanks.” McCree said in a deep, guff voice.

Sombra looked up at McCree, staring in his deep chocolate brown eyes.

_Man, she makes purple very beautiful._

McCree breaks the eye contact, hoping she would get the idea that this was a strict business relationship.

“If you can fix it, that would be greatly appreciated, Missy. If not, then don’t worry about it. I just have trouble reloading my gun.” McCree pointed at his dead arm laying next to her computer, all hooked up to wires.

“Well, if you excuse me. I’m going to take a little nap. Wake me up if you are going anywhere.”

McCree removed his shoes, then laid fully on the bed. He tipped his hat as usual, and closed his eyes. He felt a bit warm before sleep overcame him.

* * *

He woke up once again sweating and breathing deeply, waking up from the same nightmare that had been plaguing him for all these years.

He was in a pool of his sweat, dripping off of arms and onto the once clean bed. McCree looked over his shoulder and say Sombra there, sleeping as if everything was alright. She glistened in the moonlight, illuminating her shoulder.

From McCree’s POV, it seemed Sombra slept in a big white shirt, which was so big, it allowed Sombra’s shoulders to peek out.  

_The creamy skin, the smoothness, the-_

_No. No more. Seriously._

McCree walked out of bed and went to the mini kitchen. He fixed up his own coffee and sat down on a chair.

Sombra was lying in bed, rolled up in the blanket. It was one of the peaceful times McCree had with her. His eyes slowly dragged back to her sleeping form. 

_Beautiful sight..._

McCree forcefully tore his eyes from her and looked at the table, noticing that the arm was fixed. Not only fixed, but improved in some way. McCree was pretty surprised. This arm is pretty advanced yet she repaired it and added improvements. He slowly put his arm back on while drinking his coffee.

He flexed his robotic hand, trying to feel if there was any difference. He didn’t really feel a difference but… it was deep down. Not just the programming of it, but something deeper. He just couldn’t put a finger on it.

McCree finished his cup of coffee and went back to the bed, laying next to Sombra.

* * *

The morning was filled with the bright sunlight and terrible sun. It wasn’t any different than any other morning… Yet it was.

McCree woke up after a peaceful sleep (that occurred once in a good while) to the sun fitting perfectly through the window and hitting him in the face.

McCree got up slowly and groaned. He just wanted some sleep. But might as well get up since he was awake already.

He stood from the bed and stretched his back, raising his arms high above his head to do so. Then he heard a groan from the bed. He looked back and saw a ball of blanket, slowly moving. McCree knew it was Sombra, so he went off and reinforced the blinds, making sure the sunlight didn’t shine through.

Once the sunlight was no more, Sombra stopped fidgeting and went back to sleep, snoring slightly. McCree wasn’t sure what to do. He got his breakfast and made sure Sombra had some food of her own. He had already greased and cleaned his gun, already did his own maintenance work on his arm, so he was just stuck their guarding her.

He did smell though. So he went to take a shower. He was in the shower, cleaning his body. It was just a usual rinse down, making sure it was relatively clean.

After his shower, McCree tied a towel around his bottom half and started trimming his beard. It was truthfully getting a bit scruffy and it just didn’t sit well, itching him a lot.

As McCree was shaving, the door opened and Sombra walked in, rubbing her eyes as if she was a little toddler. McCree was a bit surprised, and a bit embarrassed but decided to test her limits.

“G’morning.” said McCree.

Sombra continued and walked past him, only grunting and bringing her hand up in acknowledgement. She started to brush her teeth, very nonchalantly.

 _If she doesn’t find a problem in this, then I shouldn’t mind._  

“There’s food outside on the table. I’ll also need to go get some ammo, as I said earlier.”

Sombra only nodded, still waking up.

“Also, thank you for repairing my arm.”

Sombra gave a quick wave while rinsing out her mouth. After that weird one-sided conversation, she walked out of the small bathroom and continued to get her breakfast.

McCree quickly finished shaving and went back out, changing in his own attire. He saw her sitting at the table, eating food and working on her computer as usual.

McCree sat at the table and placed his gun on the table.

“Alright, what should I expect again? But in more detail please. So I’m fully on guard of what possibilities that can occur.”

Sombra gave McCree a slight look of annoyance over her computer, but she closed her computer and put on a serious face.

“Long story short, I worked for a several amount of gangs. Just whatever brought in the money. Then I was soon recruited into a big ‘evil’ organization. They were kept really quiet and in the shadows. They said they would give me all of my needs, just first they needed to test me. But I found out through their tests that they were more sinister than any of the other gangs I worked with; they were the real deal. It made me really uncomfortable, so on one of my missions, I just decided to walk out. Then the whole deal happened and you helped me escape. In the terms of what could happen, they had a mini army, as well as aircrafts and bombs, so be wary of almost anything.”

McCree gave Sombra a quick nod, understanding how dangerous this is.

“Well, we need to go out soon or whenever it looks clear. I really need ammo for my gun.”

Sombra gave him a small smile and a nod before opening up her computer.

“We’ll go a bit later tonight. The midday is too open and shows many of our features. Plus the sun is hot, so let’s just relax.”

Sombra was still in the big shirt, draping over her legs but showing a bit of her underwear.

McCree looked away in respect and told her about it, receiving yet another wave of ignorance.

“If it’s bothering you that much, just look away.”

She looked over her computer to connect sight with McCree. McCree saw a sly smile dawn upon her face, knowing she wasn’t as clean or pure as he thought.

McCree just turned his head back to the television set and watched whatever was interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler. I'll try to add some action and progress with the plot in the next chapter. Thank you for reading!


	4. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trip here and a little trip there only leads to more trouble. But with trouble, came some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END! VERY IMPORTANT!   
> Also this chapter is a halfie. I'm slowly running out of ideas but I will still be continuing this story. It will all be explained at the end notes.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for opening my story.

After a while of doing nothing, Sombra finally put on some pants and a proper shirt, covering her underwear. McCree was just lazing around, doing nothing as there was nothing to be done. 

They were in silence other than the tv sounds. 

Jesse needed more ammo, as he had said a couple of times throughout the day, so the pair went out of their comfy room to buy some ammunition.

They found a little gun store not far from their place. It was at a small dark corner of the neighborhood, only being lit up by a nearby lamp post. 

McCree and Sombra entered the shop, a bell signalling their entrance. 

They were greeted by a scarred man, wearing a red visor over his eyes. He only grunted and allowed them to look around the store. 

“I’ma buy my ammo. If you want to look around, be my guest. Just don’t go too far.” 

Sombra nodded and looked around, keeping her arms either at her side or at her chin. 

Once McCree had bought the ammo, he turned around and saw Sombra staring at a certain gun. McCree walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

“Would you like a gun?” 

Sombra slightly nodded and pointed at a gun: the machine gun pistol.

McCree asked the store manager to look at it and McCree tested it himself. 

_ Weight is okay… The sight looks fine for a beginner… Recoil is okay...  It is better if she has a gun if I’m not around.  _

McCree paid for the gun and the bullets. 

“All yours now. Just be careful and don’t shoot me, got it?”

Sombra looked very closely at her gun, staring in awe as she got a feel of it in her hands. 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou! It feels so good to finally be able to shoot a gun!”

McCree took the barrel of her gun and pointed it down, lowering it from eye sight. 

“Even though you can spray with this gun, you still need to learn how to aim precisely and shoot well. Also condition of the gun. If you want, you can detail it as long as it doesn’t hinder the mechanics.”

Sombra quickly nodded, expressing happiness known to all. She put the gun and her bullets in her backpack, making sure it won’t get scratched.

On the way back, McCree helped Sombra practice her aim, shooting at empty bottles or broken boxes. 

“Make sure you relax your shoulders. Don’t tense up too much. Relax your trigger finger…”

* * *

For the first time shooting, she wasn’t that bad. She learned how to aim well without shaking. She learned how to be careful and choosy with her shots, saving ammo. She also learned how to break apart and put together the gun.

“Alright, hombre. Thanks again.” Sombra gave McCree a cute little two finger salute and continued on walked back to their room. 

McCree continued walking behind Sombra but felt a treacherous aura, unbeknownst to Sombra. 

McCree let Sombra walk to the room by herself since they were so close, and set out to figure this out. He rounded the corner and saw blue hair just barely turning the corner. 

He followed the hair, making sure it wasn’t anything much. He could feel the aura emitting from that person: so dangerous and heinous yet unknowing. In all his years of training, he only felt one aura as similar as this one. He just had to make sure. 

He tried following the person to the stairs but he heard a loud thud and a gunshot. 

_ There should only be one person on this floor… _

McCree ran back to the room and opened it, finding the room tossed around, as if a tornado came through the room. Their stuff was flipped over and many items were on the floor. He could see the machine gun (that Sombra was using) was now on the floor, showing the chamber was blocked by a stuck bullet. There were signs of a slight fight but she was taken away pretty easily.

Luckily, McCree could hear the slight humming of an aircraft outside the window, obviously receiving some attention from McCree and the other locals. 

While the public was wondering what that sound was, McCree quickly made his way to the rooftop, knowing it’s the easiest way for aircrafts to pick up. 

He ran through the stairs, the ladders, and finally opened up a hatch to see several men in black take an unconscious Sombra into their aircraft. 

McCree was going to continue running towards the aircraft but he was stopped in his tracks. A previously hooded figure stood in front of him, revealing deathly cold blue skin and a sniper in her hands. 

McCree swore he had seen her before Overwatch fell. He knew it was a big impact when many knew she had killed her husband. But he could also tell that she had changed. Not for the greater good, but for the worse. 

McCree was delayed from reaching the aircraft because of the numerous soldiers that had positioned themselves in front of him. He fought and shot his way through but it was all in vain as the aircraft had already started to leave. 

McCree thought at the last second and attached a small GPS to the hull of the craft just before it went out of range.

He had to fight wave after wave of soldiers but was too tired to fight after all of them.

He was about to blackout before a man dressed in black came out, sporting dual wielded shotguns.

“Die.. Die.. Die!!”

* * *

McCree woke up to once again a nightmare, replaying the exact same routine as before hand. Only the difference was that McCree didn’t recognize where he was. He wasn’t on the streets and he wasn’t with Sombra.

_ It wasn’t a dream. She is gone… _

McCree had sat up in the bed, only to notice two things: his stiff back from the hard bed and the man in black, seeming familiar but all so different at the same time. 

“Reyes?”

The man in black turned around but a face was not what McCree saw. 

It was a skull/grim reaper mask with a good covering the rest of the facial details.

“Reyes is nearly no more. I only require your help for the future.” A rough voice behind the mask said. 

“This better not be some dirty business like what we did back in Blackwatch.” McCree nodded towards the ground, reliving some of the memories.

“Who knows?” Replied the man.

“If not Reyes, then what do you go by now?”

“Reaper.”

McCree hummed in response, not really caring as long as he gets Sombra back and keeps her safe.

“I’ll help you get that girl back. I just need you to know that you will owe me one.”

McCree quickly looked up and nodded yes, believing this was his best chance. 

“Then let’s go. Ain’t no rest for the cowboys and idiots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When writing this chapter, I realized that a lot of the actual canon history doesn’t line up with this. For the sake of this story making sense, we’ll say that in the current time era of the story, Sombra was running from talon but Reaper hadn’t made his way into Talon yet. We’ll just somehow make up and believe that Reaper somehow took care of himself for the last 4-some years that this story takes place. Sorry for the confusion.  
> Also a build up for the next chapter. I think next chapter will be like the finale for the intro story arc. I think writing in story arcs helping me as a writer to continue on better and to have good ideas for certain situations, rather than trying to bind them all together.   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> When writing this chapter, I realized that a lot of the actual canon history doesn’t line up with this. For the sake of this story making sense, we’ll say that in the current time era of the story, Sombra was running from talon but Reaper hadn’t made his way into Talon yet. We’ll just somehow make up and believe that Reaper somehow took care of himself for the last 4-some years that this story takes place. Sorry for the confusion.  
> Also a build up for the next chapter. I think next chapter will be like the finale for the intro story arc. I think writing in story arcs helping me as a writer to continue on better and to have good ideas for certain situations, rather than trying to bind them all together.   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading my story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Please kudos or comment at the end of the chapter what you liked or disliked. I genuinely appreciate it. Thank you!


End file.
